Talk:SharpShoota Klan
Red and black, holy fucking Jesus H. Christ, that has to be the most original colour scheme I have ever heard of! Literally reeling in shock just attempting to perceive this immaculate scheme. Never before and never again will I lay witness to such potent, terrifying amounts of originality. You truly have laid claim to a colour duo previously unknown to mankind. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 21:41, March 14, 2017 (UTC) I'm hust going to echo NecrusIV's point: Fow the love of everything holy, please come up with a more original colour scheme. Use the Bolter & Chainsword Painter to help you. Even it's bright pink and turquoise, make something a little more original. Having red and black as the colour scheme is about as unoriginal as a Blood Angels Successor Chapter using a lot of red in their colour scheme. Proof-reading and better phrasing. The whole article needs it. Try to use brackets less - there is too much info in too many brackets across your article. Also, the Dark Crusade and Soulstorm are the names of the games, not the campaigns. When you say those names, everyone knows that you're talking about the games and the campaigns that took place within said games, but for the sake of your article, try referring to the in a way that doesn't require mentioning an out-of-universe game inside an article that is supposed to be written from an in-universe perspective. Also, you want your Ork Clan to have the ability and intention to wipe out the Tau? Are you kidding?! Take a bloody seat! Not ever going to happen, especially at the hands of a single Fanon Ork Clan. In terms of these custom Orks you're creating, the word you're looking for is 'Mutant' (with the plural obviously being 'Mutants'). Mutate is a verb, not a noun, which means though I understand the gist of what you've written, it doesn't make English sense. Also, teaching his Orks to fight like Space Marines as well as having said skill himself is not likely at all. These are Orks. This to me also wreaks of a lack of understanding of how Orks work. Their "skills" might be able to rival the Space Marines (e.g. they make up for the skills that the Space Marines they face have by employing the brutality typical of their race), but I find it almost impossble that an Ork would fight with the same sorts of skills as a Space Marine. I will also say this again: Proof-Reading!!!! This article got more difficult to read as it goes on. Best of luck, IllumiNini (talk) 22:57, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Hahaha holy hell! "Leandros99, any edits will result in a complaint sent to the Administration." is not a category haha. Let me lay it down to you like this: *Your Username (and nothing else - just your Username) is all you need for this particular catergory. It helps identify which articles you've written. **The '... any edits will result in a comlaint sent to the Administration.' is not necessary, not not mention that this is covered by the Property Template. The same thing goes for the Property Template that you've included. The '... any edits will result in a comlaint sent to the Administration.' is not necessary since it is - surprise surprise - is not part of your username, not to mention this statement is covered by the fact that you have a Property Template. If you need any help understanding the rules as well as how to properly categorise and write your articles, please let me know. Best of luck, IllumiNini (talk) 12:53, March 15, 2017 (UTC)